Let Go
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: Paily's first time. Set during the night Paige tells Emily about her past with Alison... Feels, metaphors, and smut! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I have this obsession with Paily's first time. I have a long-standing internal struggle as to the "when" so to shake it up, instead of it being after the knifing, I wrote this! Emily's face as she closes that door and her complete and total faith in Paige in the next episode inspired this. (I apologize in advance; I haven't done this in a while.)**

"Then I thought, 'If I disappeared forever, she would win.' and I wouldn't let her win. I couldn't."

I tried to fight it, the tears. To let her see me this way was my worst fear. Vulnerable, scared. I never wanted her to know that side of me. I never wanted to tell her about Alison or the bullying. I never wanted her to know what I was capable of doing to myself. How could she ever love someone so damaged?

Still, she was here, on her porch, arms wrapped around me and I couldn't stop crying. Everything had been laid out; I was completely exposed and she just held me.

I wasn't alone anymore and at that very moment I knew it and loved her even more for making me feel safe and unscarred.

I let go and just keep sobbing into her, letting it all out. As I wept harder, she held me closer.

Eventually, the crying slowed until it stopped altogether. I pulled away enough to look her in the eye, not completely leaving the embrace, and she looked at me like I had never been looked at before. She looked at me with compassion and love. She looked at me like she was incredibly sorry. Sorry for what, I didn't know, but it was almost enough for me to start crying all over again.

Instead, she kissed me. She kissed me as if she wanted to take all of my pain away. I got lost in the kiss. Everything faded away as her hands cradled my face and her thumb brushed over my tear-covered cheek.

I wanted her. I wanted nothing more than to stay right here with her. Forever.

Reality, as it always does, broke through and she pulled away, resting her forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, Paige. I'm so sorry I didn't know. I'm so sorry she did those things to you. If I had known…"

"Emily no," I said as I sat up, "it was all her. She was who she was and…"

"She's done a lot of damage, but I don't think I will ever be able to think of her the same. I'll never forgive her for hurting you. I don't want anything to hurt you. Ever."

There was that look again and I melted.

I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had always thought so, but in that moment I wanted to burst from being so near to something so beautiful.

I had completely lost control and she was still here. Somehow all of this had brought us closer, binding us together more than ever before.

My breathing had steadied now and I leaned back to catch my breath. She checked her phone and then promptly looked back at me.

"More tea?"

"No I'm good," I said as I grabbed her knee to let her know I was okay. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

When I came back, Emily was standing in the yard. I heard a vibration and as I looked down I saw Emily's phone. Spencer's picture flashed on the screen. I was so angry; I picked up the phone and 'ignored' the call. Emily's friends had done enough damage for one night. To me and, more importantly, to Emily. No more. I wouldn't let them hurt her.

She came back to the porch and took her phone as I picked up the mugs and followed her into the house.

As we walked to the kitchen to clean up, we both stayed quiet as she took the mugs and put them in the sink.

"Emily," I whispered. "I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have pushed to go with you. I shouldn't have put all of that..."

"No," she interrupted, finally turning to look at me. She pulled me to her, brow furrowed. She was suddenly very serious. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. So don't."

She looked at me, serious. She looked at me like she was trying to see into me, like she was trying to read my every thought through my eyes. There was only one thing to do to show her what I was feeling.

I kissed her.

I kissed her like I never had before. It was hungry and full of longing. The kiss was me trying to soothe us both, fix the mess all around us.

She must have been feeling it too because she pushed me against the counter and kissed me just as fiercely.

We stood there like this, a mess of tongues, lips, and teeth until she pulled away and another new look covered her face. Her eyes were dilated and she was breathing heavily. "Paige," she whispered. "I want you. All of you."

I searched her face looking for some sign as to what she was actually implying and then it became clear. I hesitated and she started to back away, but I grabbed her and held her in place.

"I want you too."

We just stood there, taking in what had just been agreed upon, and looked at each other. Our breathing heavy and our eyes locked. She, as always, came to me first. She kissed me again and because of the reality of what was about to happen, I moaned. I moaned into her mouth and then she kissed me harder. I was turned on like I had never been before. I felt a flutter and a rush of blood. I felt dizzy, spinning with every emotion and this newly found level of arousal.

"Upstairs?" she questioned, still looking for any hint of insight into exactly what I was thinking. She was looking for even the slightest sign of hesitation.

All I could think to do was take her hand. I took it and started for the bedroom. Her mother was away and the only sounds around us were our breathing and footsteps.

We got to her room, stepped inside and she closed the door, shutting the world out. We walked to the bed and she backed us up until I was sitting on the edge, her standing above me, our hands never unlocking.

She took my other hand as well and latched it to hers as she spoke in a whisper, "We don't have to. Tonight has been so intense, so draining. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

I swallowed hard and looked up at her.

"Emily, I want you. All of you. I want you to see me._ Especially_ tonight."

She smiled the most beautifully sincere smile I had ever seen. Then, I swallowed hard again and continued, "I've never…"

"I know."

"Can we just…take it slow? I don't want…" I inhaled sharply, trying to steady myself as my nerves won over and I started to tremble. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"You could never disappoint me."

Her facial expression shifted from one of concentration and conflict to adoration. Then, she let go of my hands and brought them to rest on my neck, pulling me to her, the way she always did. We kissed, lips pressing together and our tongues meeting each other's. We couldn't stop. We couldn't pull away. An urgency developed and I wanted to take her right then.

We pulled away, breathless. We were breathing heavily and as our eyes locked she slowly slipped her jacket off and then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Now just in her bra, she looked at me, her cheeks flushed. Then, she moved forward and connected our lips again.

My hands were at my sides and tentatively I reached up and around and placed my hands on her back. She shivered as I ran them up and down and then slowly around to her stomach. I trailed upward to her breasts and eased over them. She broke the kiss long enough to let my name slip out of her mouth, "Paige…"

She pushed me back further on the bed and crawled on top of me, her leg between mine, our centers grinding into each other. Our bodies wanted more, needed more.

We began kissing again and she reached down to the button of my pants and undid it. Then she pulled back and pushed my jacket off. I sat us up and helped her and then she pulled my shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the floor. She smiled and kissed my lips softly. She trailed off and started kissing my jawline, behind my ear, and down my neck. Her tongue slipped out and nipped at my body. As she got to my breasts, it was my turn to stutter out her name. "Emily…"

I felt her grin into my chest and then slowly she reached under me and undid my bra. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and again tried to steady myself. I was falling to pieces, trembling and chilled.

She slid my bra off and despite all that had been shared not even an hour before, this was even more exposing. My instinct was to cover up, but my thoughts clouded over when she took my breast into her mouth.

"Fuck," I groaned as I arched off the bed.

She toyed with me, sucking and nipping. After, she started to kiss lower and lower until I looked down and saw nothing but the top of her head. My first instinct was to panic and stop. I was so scared and my heart was beating so hard I thought I was going to pass out.

As her hands reached the top of my pants, she looked up at me. "Do you trust me?"

I didn't hesitate and immediately responded, "Completely."

She smiled and let out a deep breath. I swear I could see a little hint of anxiety in her eyes. She was nervous too. Somehow, that fact calmed me. She unzipped my pants and l looked down at her, watching her every move. She started sliding them down as she licked her lips. She bit her bottom lip as she sat back to pull them off. With heavy eyes she looked down at me and I looked back, silently giving her permission to continue.

She stood up and tugged my pants off. As she now had a complete view of me laying practically naked on her bed, the moonlight from the windows suddenly felt like a spotlight on every part of me. I started to tremble more as the weight and intensity of her gaze took in every inch of me. I looked away and her voice rang out, "Look at me, Paige."

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing it was useless to fight it. I opened them to make contact with hers. She then reached behind her back and undid her own bra. I was in awe. I was completely stunned at her beauty. Her hair flowed down around her and she was topless in front of me. Both of us equally exposed.

I had to touch her. I had to feel her.

I sat up and she took my hand as I pulled her back on top of me, my hand instantly connecting with her chest. She moaned into my mouth at the contact. She kissed me harder with every movement I made.

Feeling bolder now, I slowly started easing my hands down her sides to her ass. I squeezed and unintentionally pulled her hips down on my center. We both moaned, her head dropping to my shoulder and my head falling to hers. She shifted, placing her hands on either side of my head, propped up above me, her hair falling around us.

She stared down at me, her eyes glazed over, her mouth open slightly. Then, she started sliding our bodies together. She moved back and forth with her hips, rubbing us together through the thin layer of underwear still between us.

We were lost in each other. Our eyes, no longer able to stay open, slammed shut, and we just let every ounce of pleasure we were feeling wash over us. She leaned down and we brought our foreheads together, never stopping the motion of our hips.

I had never felt so turned on. I felt her arousal on me and the knots in my stomach pulled tighter. I was getting so near something that I had never experienced with someone else before. I had never been this far with anyone. I had never felt the way she was making me feel.

Her hips stopped suddenly and she tried to catch her breath. I looked up at her questioningly, but her eyes were still shut, seemingly trying to gain some control over what she was feeling.

"Emily?"

"Slowly..." She opened her eyes and looked at me, bashfully.

I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I didn't really know what to do. I didn't want her to stop. "Slowly" had been disregarded in my mind the moment she undid her bra.

She kissed me softly and then moved her lips to my neck and shoulder. As she did, she lifted and dragged one hand down my side causing me to arch my hips up and more directly into her. She groaned, but continued moving her hand downwards. She finally reached my underwear and pulled at them, removing them agonizingly slow, her eyes looking down at her hand.

My heart, which was already pounding, picked up its pace once more and I blushed all over as she leaned back to pull the garment down my legs and then off of me completely. My center was without any barriers now and as she pressed back down against me a noise I had never heard before left my mouth.

"Are you okay? " She stammered into my ear.

"Yes. Just please…don't…stop." I barely breathed the sentence out as I reached down and started pulling her underwear down, impatiently. She lifted and helped ease them off of her.

When her leg fell back between mine, we both moaned so loudly it was almost a scream. She didn't move her hips like before, instead she pulled me into another kiss. She shifted slightly and ran her hand between us, sliding her fingers against me.

I broke the kiss and cried out her name. My eyes slammed shut and she started touching me. Rubbing and teasing. She increased the pressure she was applying and then slid her middle finger lower, deeper, until she slipped inside. I inhaled almost painfully. My hands that rested on her back and ass dug into her, making her cry out with me.

She stopped her movements but didn't pull out, as she whispered to me, "Look at me."

I wanted to stay in control. My entire life had been about control, but I was losing this battle. I was coming undone, letting go like I had on the porch. Her request cleared the fog slightly and I slowly opened my eyes. Her eyes were so dark but as the moonlight hit them a certain way they almost sparkled.

She lightly grazed her lips over mine, an 'almost' kiss that made me long for more. She pulled away ever so slightly and lingered there, our heavy breathing mixed together, we were staring at each other as she slid another finger inside of me.

As my eyes fluttered shut, her words ran through my mind and I opened them to meet her gaze.

She pushed in and out. Slowly. Tenderly.

I was gripping her, pulling her closer to me. As I got closer to completely losing control, letting go, I saw the lust in her eyes, moved one hand to cradle her face, and whispered, "I want to touch you."

I wanted to come with her. I wanted to feel her tremble and hear her scream. I wanted to touch her like she was touching me.

I kissed her and moved my hand slowly between us. My hand reached her and I ran it up and down, feeling her. As I made contact, she screamed and let out a guttural moan that was muffled into the crook of my neck. She was so wet, so ready. I had never felt anything like it in my life. So soft, so warm. Her wetness covered my fingers.

Her motions were slower now, but her pace resumed as I moved my hand up and down. Finally, I dipped into her, my fingers curling inside. Her head fell onto my shoulder and mine to hers as we grabbed onto each other, curling together as we strained to give and receive pleasure. We rocked and pressed deeper inside one another, rubbing and teasing each other with our thumbs. We whimpered and moaned. We choked out profanities and let each other's names fall from our mouths.

Our actions were synchronized. We worked together like we had a million times in the water. Nothing but us and the wetness, hidden from the world.

Breathing and moaning, working each other up. Everything was wet and moving and as we both started to tense we pulled back enough to look at each other. Our eyes met. We held our breath and then let go. Together. I couldn't think of anything else. I was blinded by pleasure, blinded by Emily. I was free and she was right there by my side, grunting and holding onto me too.

As we calmed and the aftershocks of our orgasms settled, we lay there for a minute inside each other, trying to catch our breath. She kissed my cheek and moved to place soft pecks along my jawline, my neck, my shoulder and then finally my lips.

I pulled out of her, my hand coming to rest on her cheek. I was staring at her with wonder and complete astonishment about what had just happened between us. I had never loved anything so much in my life. She smiled down at me as she pulled her hand back up between us and cradled my face. She kissed me softly again. My scent was on her fingers and as she moved them to my lips, my mouth opened to gently lick them. She was staring down at me with such amazement, watching me taste myself.

She withdrew her fingers from my mouth, and kissed me lightly as we both finally relaxed down onto the bed. She wasn't on top of me anymore, but beside me. I turned to look at her, brushing her messy hair from her face and intertwining our limbs.

"Are you okay?"

Her concern for me and the look in her eye caused a happiness in me that filled me as full as her fingers had moments before.

I simply grinned and kissed her again.

**Welp. There it is. Continue? Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the last one apparently went well, I've decided to give the proposed idea of Emily's POV a shot in this chapter! Here we go…**

"Then I thought, 'If I disappeared forever, she would win.' and I wouldn't let her win. I couldn't."

I put my mug down and pulled her to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch this beautiful girl, _my _girl, fall apart like this. She's been through so much. More than I ever knew. I held her close and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her the only way I knew how. I couldn't fix it; I could never take back what Alison had done. I wanted to cry with her, but I had to be strong. I had to be strong so she knew I would be there. No matter what.

Her crying started to slow and she pulled away enough to look at me. She was so beautiful, so strong. I looked at her and I wanted to hold her forever. I wanted to protect her from everything, keep her close to me, safe from the world.

She still looked like she was going to cry. She was trembling and her breath was shaky. As I looked at her, I couldn't handle it anymore. I kissed her. I wanted us both to get lost in the little pocket world we slipped into every time we were alone together. There we were safe.

I stroked her cheek with my thumb, trying to erase the pain by erasing the tears.

We kissed and I never wanted it to end, but my mind wouldn't fully rest. I was so angry and confused. I had to tell her how sorry I was. I had to let her know that I wouldn't have ever let Alison hurt her if I had known. If I had been in her life, seen how she felt, maybe I could have stopped it. Maybe she wouldn't have had to go through everything alone.

I pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Paige. I'm so sorry I didn't know. I'm so sorry she did those things to you. If I had known…"

"Emily no," she said as she sat up, "it was all her. She was who she was and…"

"She's done a lot of damage, but I don't think I will ever be able to think of her the same. I'll never forgive her for hurting you. I don't want anything to hurt you. Ever."

I just looked at her again. I wanted her to look at my face and see how serious I was and how much I meant everything I was saying. Paige always doubted herself, always believed she wasn't good enough. I had to show her, let her know I saw her for who she is. I saw all of her and I wanted more.

She was looking back at me as she always did: in amazement. She looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked at me like I was a rare piece of art, a beautiful painting. No one had ever looked at me like that. No one had ever wanted me the way Paige did.

More and more, as we grew closer and I saw her more completely, I realized how much I was amazed by her too. This beautifully flawed, incredibly passionate girl with one of the hugest hearts I had ever seen. She felt with all of her and at that moment it occurred to me how incredibly lucky I was to have her in my life, to know her.

Her breathing had steadied now. She leaned back to regain some level of control; control was something she held onto fiercely. I checked my phone to see what time it was and then quickly turned my attention back to Paige.

"More tea?"

"No I'm good," she said as she patted me on the knee. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

She was calmer. She was smiling. That was all I wanted. I could breathe again.

Still, my mind raced. My brain was spinning with thoughts of my friends, how they treated Paige. She didn't deserve that. All I needed was what was inside of me to know that Paige would never hurt me. I trusted her completely. Why couldn't they see that? How could they do this?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a noise in the yard. I turned to see what it was.

"Jenna?"

"I need to talk to you about your friend."

"What's going on?" I started to panic. Was someone hurt? Had something happened?

She looked down at the mugs sitting on the porch.

"Oh, I thought you were alone." She backed away then. She was acting as if she was afraid of something. Afraid of what, Paige?

"Why? What's the matter?" She was backing away but I walked towards her to make her answer me. "Jenna, what did you come here to tell me?"

She whipped around to look at me.

"Be very careful with who you spend your time with, Emily. _Very_, careful."

She walked away and headed down the street. She was afraid of something, someone, but who? Who was she talking about?

I walked further down the yard to see her get into a cab as the driver put her stuff in the trunk. There was a lot of stuff. Was she going away? Was she running?

I watched her more, a million questions running through my mind, but as I turned around I saw Paige standing on the porch, hands in her pockets. My beautiful Paige. I walked to the porch, grabbed my phone and lead her inside, closing the door to everything but her and I.

We walked into the kitchen to clean up the tea. We were quiet, thinking about the evening and everything that had happened. Everything was such a mess. Jenna, everything with Nate recently, my friends. It was too much and it was hurting Paige. Being with me was hurting her more than she even realized. I wanted to cry or scream or anything that would give me some peace.

"Emily," she whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have pushed to go with you. I shouldn't have put all of that..."

"No," I interrupted. I turned to her and pulled her into me, brow furrowed. I had to make her see. I had to be clear and she had to see. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. So don't."

Knowing her and knowing the doubt and guilt she was likely inflicting on herself made me want to scream. I needed her to see. I looked at her so deeply to try and see if anything I was saying was sinking in. I needed some sign that I was getting through to her.

Then, she kissed me.

She had never kissed me like that before. I was overcome with want. I wanted her. I _needed_ her and it felt like she needed me too. She kissed me like she wanted to just let go of everything and get completely lost in each other.

I couldn't handle the passion. Something almost primal came over me and I pushed her into the counter, forcing more of her against me. It was messy and hungry. Our tongues danced, our hands wandered and the want became too much. I was turned on more than I had ever been in my life. I wanted to fuck her.

"Paige," I breathed out in a whisper. "I want you. All of you."

She looked confused, conflicted. I panicked. Maybe she didn't want me too. Maybe she wasn't ready and now I pushed her after everything she's been through, after everything that has happened tonight. I backed away, so incredibly sorry.

She stopped me, pulled me back to her.

"I want you too."

We were both breathing heavily and I stared at her. She wanted me too. She wanted me like I wanted her and it was happening now. Our breathing was labored and our eyes locked. The realization of what was happening hit me and I couldn't stand it anymore, I kissed her. I kissed her and she _moaned_. Arousal shot through every part of my body. I was wet. I was ready and the best part? She was too.

"Upstairs?" I questioned. I looked at her to make sure I didn't see any doubt. I had to make sure she was certain. This step was everything and I wasn't about to mess it up.

All she did was take my hand. Without a word, she guided me upstairs. My heart was pounding with excitement and panic in my chest. My stomach flipped and knotted. I was scared and nervous. My nerves burst with anticipation.

I shut the door and walked us to the bed. We kicked off our shoes and I sat her down and looked down at her, never letting go of her hand.

I grabbed her other hand too and as I began to speak it came out in a whisper, half because my confidence was waning and half because I didn't want to break the quietness that was all around us.

"We don't have to. Tonight has been so intense, so draining. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

I meant it with everything I had in me. She was in control of where this ended up. She swallowed and I began to panic, her voice reassuring me.

"Emily, I want you. All of you. I want you to see me._ Especially_ tonight."

I couldn't hold back my smile. She was perfect. She was everything.

She swallowed hard and continued, "I've never…"

"I know."

She had never been with anyone else, I knew that. The boys see had kissed made me sick to my stomach, but I knew I was the only girl and that helped ease the jealousy in a way. We had been together in so many ways but this was entirely new territory and we both knew it.

"Can we just…take it slow? I don't want…" She inhaled sharply, trying to collect herself. She was trembling. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"You could never disappoint me."

I said it without thinking, without hesitation. I didn't have to think about it. It was just true. Nothing had even happened yet and it was enough. Whatever she wanted, whatever she needed. She was enough.

I looked at her and was filled with happiness. I let go of her hands and brought them to her neck, bringing her to me, pulling her in. As our lips met my fear and conflict disappeared. I poured every emotion, every thought, into it. She did too. We couldn't stop. We needed more.

I needed her. I needed her to touch me. I needed to touch her. We were breathing heavily as we pulled away. Our eyes locked and I pulled my jacket off my shoulders and pulled my shirt over my head. I was exposed, open to her. She was seeing me, all of me, and I felt my whole body flush. I was scared and embarrassed, but most of all I was excited. Seeing how she was looking at me, at my body, I somehow felt even more aroused.

I kissed her and as I did I suddenly felt her hands reach around to my back, running them up and down. My skin was tingling. Her hands felt electric and as she moved them to my front, to my breasts, I broke the kiss. "Paige…"

I couldn't take it; my body was screaming. It felt so good. Her touching me like that was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced.

I pushed her back further on the bed and crawled on top of her. Instinctively, my leg found its way between hers. My center was throbbing and as we connected I felt myself swelling for her.

We found each other's lips again and I reached for the button of her pants, undoing it. I sat back to pull her jacket off and she helped me as I reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. I looked at her. She was perfect. She was pale all over, milky. Gorgeous.

I had to taste her. Feel her skin. I started off slowly, kissing her jawline, behind her ear, and down her neck. I let my tongue slip out, tasting her and teasing her at the same time. I nipped and lightly sucked and when I got to her breasts, she stuttered out my name.

I grinned into her. She was turned on. She was turned on and it was because of me. I started easing my hands under her to the clasp of her bra. I undid it and she started to tremble more, shiver even.

I slid her bra off and went directly to her breasts. I latched on.

"Fuck," she groaned as she arched off the bed, rubbing against me in just the right way.

I toyed with her, sucking and nipping. Savoring every minute of it. Then, slowly, I kissed down her torso, over her stomach. I reached the top of her pants and looked up at her. There was no turning back if this barrier came down. I had to know that she was in this.

"Do you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate or flinch she just replied simply, "Completely."

This was happening. We were having sex. I had had sex before, multiple times, but this felt different. Her and I were different. When we were together, we couldn't keep our hands off of one another. One way or another, we had to be connected at all times. I had to be touching her and I never stopped wanting to kiss her. Even before when we weren't together, I didn't know it then, but it was her. She was what I wanted, what I longed for.

Here it was. Our moment. Every bit of sexual frustration, wasted time, and pain was bubbling over and I was nervous as hell. I couldn't not be good because I had to show her what she means to me.

I took a deep breath and unzipped her pants. The noise of the zipper sent a shock straight to my center. Paige was watching me, magnifying everything I was feeling and experiencing by a thousand.

I slid her pants down, licking my lips, craving her. I bit my lower lip to try and stop myself from moaning as I tugged her pants off completely.

I looked at her, making sure. She looked at me with eagerness, silently begging me to continue. To finish what we had started. There was only the moonlight shining on us and as I stood back to look at her, take her in, I was in awe. All she had on was her underwear and there she was on my bed, waiting for me to take her. I had never been more turned on, more wet, more excited. I looked at every part of her. She started to look away as my eyes shamelessly roamed all over her body.

"Look at me, Paige."

She sighed, but opened her eyes to meet mine. We had to be equal. She had to see me too, so I reached behind myself and undid my bra, dropping it to the floor. I was as uneasy as she must have been as I looked down at her moments before, but as she looked at me her face lit up. Her eyes were suddenly wide open. Her breath hitched and she moved forward. I gave her my hand and she pulled me back on top of her.

Her hands instantly connected with my breasts and I moaned. Loudly.

I kissed her harder and as she massaged me I poured all of my pleasure into our kiss. She moved her hand; I pressed my mouth harder to hers.

She didn't stop there. She moved her hands from my breasts slowly and began slipping them further and further down my sides. Then, suddenly, she grabbed me from behind, inadvertently pushing us together in all the right places. We both moaned, her head dropping to my shoulder and my head falling to hers. I shifted, placing my hands on either side of her head, propped up above her, my hair falling around us.

I stared down at her, unable to think straight. This was the sexiest moment of my life. My mind was clouded over and my mouth was open. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find some release. I started moving my hips, trying desperately to build up some friction. She moved back and forth with me, against me, rubbing us together through the thin layer of underwear still between us.

We had both left everything else behind. We were lost in each other. The pleasure was too much and we couldn't fight the weight of our eyelids. Our eyes closed, but our hips still moved, I pressed my forehead to hers. Connected, together, like always.

I felt her. I felt how wet she was and rubbed her into me harder. I wanted her all over me.

I knew she felt me too. I was so close.

Suddenly, though, I stopped. This was happening too fast. This was her first time; she wanted to take it slow. I couldn't be selfish.

Control. I needed some control.

I tried to slow my breathing. My eyes were still shut, but I knew she was looking at me.

"Emily?"

"Slowly..." I opened my eyes to her and blushed, embarrassed at my boldness.

She looked at me, confused.

I started again, kissing her softly, gradually making my way to her neck and shoulder. As I kissed her, I started moving my hand down her side. She arched up into me again and groaned, knowing exactly where I was headed.

I reached her underwear and pulled at them, easing them off slowly. I watched my hand as it slid the garment off of her. She was exposed. This was all of her. She was blushing, embarrassed at the exposure, but to me this was the most stunningly amazing thing I had ever experienced.

As I pressed back onto her, now making direct contact, she made a noise and I thought for a second I had hurt her.

"Are you okay?" I stammered into her ear, barely able to put together a complete sentence.

"Yes. Just please…don't…stop."

She was breathless. She was begging and then all of a sudden she was pulling at my underwear impatiently. I helped her remove them. No more barriers. Nothing between us.

Now, completely naked, I moved my leg back between hers. We both moaned loudly. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her.

I kissed her and then began dragging my hand downward between us. I connected with her and she broke our kiss to cry out my name. Her eyes closed as I started rubbing her, teasing her. I pressed down, increasing the pressure, and then dipped my finger inside of her. Her breath hitched and she dug her fingernails into me, making me cry out too.

I didn't pull out, but I stopped moving my hand as I whispered to her, "Look at me."

She looked so different under me like this, undone. She struggled to open her eyes, but when she did it was the most intimate moment I had ever shared with anyone. I was watching Paige McCullers let go. I was causing it.

Never looking away, I leaned down and grazed her lips, not kissing, just lingering. I wanted to feel her breathing change as she lost control, rode out her orgasm.

Then, I slid another finger inside her. She was so tight, so warm.

Her eyes fluttered shut, but only for a moment. Undoubtedly, remembering my request.

I pushed in and out. _Slowly_.

She was pulling me to her, gripping me. I felt her starting to climax, but instead of letting go she started moving her hand between us. I knew what she was doing, but as she made contact I screamed and let out this throaty moan, unable to control myself.

I was lost and surprised and realized I had almost completely stopped moving my fingers in and out of her. As I resumed my motions she responded by entering me. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I grunted. We fell together, entwining our bodies in a way that made it possible for us to give and get.

We rocked back and forth, in perfect sync. Our breathing, our whimpers, the swearwords all mixed together.

Then, it happened. We let go. The top popped off of the bottle that held everything we had poured into one another and into ourselves from the world outside. It trickled out of us and onto each other.

It was beautiful. It was us.

Through all of this, we were still looking at each other. We laid there for a minute inside each other, trying to steady ourselves. I kissed her cheek and moved to place soft pecks along her jawline, her neck, and her shoulder. Ending up, finally, at her lips.

She pulled out of me first and brought her hand to my cheek. She had this look of awe, like what we had done was some kind of miracle. She never looked more beautiful to me.

I moved my hand back up between us and cupped her face. I kissed her gently and then replaced my mouth with my fingers. Her tongue lightly slipped out of her mouth to taste what was there. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen; it was my turn to stare at her, completely amazed.

I removed myself from her and we both relaxed down onto the bed. I wasn't on top anymore, but instead beside her. Equal with her. She looked at me with a smile, brushing my hair from my face. Our bodies tangled together. We were silent like that for a minute until the gravity of what had just happened began to sink in. I looked in her eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

Paige grinned back at me and leaned in for a kiss.

**I don't even know what continuing this would look like (especially since Emily is super hard to write for!), but I'd be game.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys have been so supportive and your reactions have actually been inspiring. I haven't really written anything in years (except lots and lots of school papers), but now I can't seem to stop. Thank you all. Seriously.**

I was so happy, so completely at peace. I was laying there with this perfect girl, lazily kissing her as we each recovered from a mind-blowing orgasm. Our lips parted and we just laid there, looking at each other. It was hard in that moment not to think about everything we had been through and all the things we still had to overcome.

This whole experience had been surreal. Not just the sex, but the other stuff too.

The entire night and everything that had happened had somehow brought us even closer together. We trusted each other. We believed in each other.

We had come so far. I've loved her for years, thought of nothing else, and now here we were. We were naked in bed together, our bond solidified.

I let my thoughts trail off and focused back on her. Her forehead was scrunched in concentration. She was looking at me, thinking about something.

"Emily," I whispered. "What is it?"

I assume she realized then what her face was indicating. "It's nothing."

There was a sudden pain in my chest. Was something wrong? Was she unhappy? She seemed satisfied but maybe it wasn't right for her. Maybe she was regretting everything.

I must have looked incredibly panicked because she brought her hand to my cheek and in a reassuring voice continued, "Don't. Don't think what you're thinking. I'm not sorry. It was perfect. I just... there is so much going on. I don't want to hurt you, Paige. My life is so complicated, such a mess, and you…"

She trailed off, looking at me as the sweetest smile spread across her face.

"…you're so wonderful to me. For me. I just want to be good enough for you too."

She had worked herself up so much she was almost in tears.

I was dumbstruck. Was she serious? How in the world could she ever think she wasn't good enough for me? She was everything I had always wanted. The only thing I cared about in this whole stupid world. The rest of it didn't matter.

I shook my head and propped myself up, looking down at her.

"You're everything to me. Maybe your life is complicated. Your friends, the trial, Nate…Maya…"

I flinched at using the name in this moment, our moment, but took a breath and continued, "I want you. I don't care about any of that. I just want to be here for you. Whatever you want or need. I don't know what tonight meant to you but for me, it was perfect. A dream come true."

She still looked like she was about to cry, but a loving smile came across her face.

"You're perfect, Paige."

I could feel myself blushing. She had this way of making me feel special, like I wasn't such a screw up. She was looking up at me with that look of adoration and suddenly she tugged at me and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was like the one in the kitchen a little while ago, a sign that she wanted more.

Lips together, tongues meeting. Then all of a sudden she kissed down my cheek to my neck. God, I loved it when she kissed me there. She knew exactly how to make me squirm, how to make me want her even more.

I shifted, her mouth still kissing all over my neck, and positioned myself on top of her. As my body came down to lay on her, she pulled away from my neck and groaned into the crook of it.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

I leaned up to look at her, my hands on either side of her head. She looked up at me.

"I want to taste you, Paige."

My breath hitched. I actually could not breathe for a second and my cheeks got so warm. All of me did.

She was grinning so big now. She looked almost cocky, so pleased with herself that she had left me so dismantled. Instead of waiting for me to react in any way, she kissed me lightly on the lips and then proceeded to leave a trail of quick kisses across my jawline and down my neck. I turned my head, allowing her to kiss her way to my pulse point. When she got there, she started to suck on the sensitive spot.

I moaned and could feel myself getting more and more aroused. I could feel it rubbing onto her and I think she did too because she pulled back from my neck and started pushing me up into a sitting position until my legs were wrapped around her and our centers met.

We gasped and she promptly attached her mouth to my breast. I was going to explode. I was convinced I couldn't take anymore. There was so much stimulation and then she started grinding into me like before. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a noise that could only be described as a hiss. Then, almost immediately after she began she suddenly stopped. Detaching from my breast and looking up at me through hazy eyes. She choked out in a deep voice, "We can stop. Any time. Just tell me if…"

I wasn't listening. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to think. I just took her hand and put it between us, on me. I held it there and we both squealed.

"Jesus…" She shrieked, leaning forward, resting her forehead to my chest. "…you're so wet."

She looked up and our eyes met. She was rubbing me lightly and then abruptly slipped two fingers inside of me. My eyes snapped shut. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around her neck, drawing her mouth to my breasts again.

She was teasing me and sliding into me and I shamelessly started to lift up and began riding her hand. I was forcing her deeper into me and she was moaning too. We were both sweating and moaning, exerting so much effort into our movements.

I felt this tension inside of me. I was tensing all over and had to grip onto Emily harder.

I didn't expect it to happen so soon and it was still such a new feeling that I didn't realize what was happening until it did. My eyes popped open and I tiled my head back, screaming.

It ended and I couldn't catch my breath. I was gasping and I tilted my head back down to see Emily grinning at me. She was still inside of me, but not moving. I kept twitching, reacting to the aftershocks of my orgasm.

She didn't say anything she just kept smiling. I was still trying to calm down when she pulled out of me. She slid out and then moved her fingers to her mouth, wrapping her lips around them. I blushed. It was literally the most sensual thing I had ever seen. She just closed her eyes and sucked, all while making this humming noise. She was enjoying it.

I was shocked. Sweet Emily Fields was literally doing things I never could have imagined she was capable of. My fantasies of her came nowhere near what was actually happening. We had made out more times than I could count and none of those encounters indicated that there was this side to her.

I just sat there, mouth hanging open.

She opened her eyes and popped her fingers out of her mouth. Her eyebrow arched up and she broke out in this playful smirk. "Hi."

"Hi," I replied, gulping. There was this incredible excitement in not knowing what she would do next. "That was, um..." I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts, to try and think straight as she stared me down. I couldn't find the words. There were no words to describe it.

She smiled even wider at my speechlessness.

The look on her face made me shake my head and roll my eyes. "Who are you?" I asked, letting out a small chuckle.

She bit her lip and blushed, momentarily looking away bashfully.

"I don't know… That has never happened before. I've never been so…"

"Never?" I perked up, proud of myself.

Her head tilted down and I couldn't read her expression, but as she began to speak she was serious again.

"Paige, you make me feel… I want you. All the time. Sometimes when something bad happens, all I want to do is…this." She looked up at me now, almost guiltily. "I just want to let go of everything. I don't want to do deal with it."

I wasn't boastful anymore. I was astonished. Again. I just stared at her.

"Emily…"

I didn't know what to say. How could I possibly put into words what I felt for her? There was too much. I didn't want to say I love you. Not yet. She'd been through too much. It wasn't the right time, but I needed her to know. I wanted to live up to my promise and give her what she wanted, what she needed. What she needed now was release, a way to let go. If only for a second…

So, I pushed her back onto the mattress and positioned myself between her legs. We were both sticky with sweat and arousal and we were both shivering, cold and shaken up by nerves. The mood had shifted to something bigger, deeper. It wasn't just about sex.

I looked down at her, never breaking eye contact. Neither of us wavered. I leaned down and kissed her, both of us still keeping our eyes opened.

All of a sudden, I started kissing downwards. Her chin, her neck, her chest. I found myself beginning to slide down her body. I kissed between her breasts and down her stomach. She was arching up into me and I could feel her watching me.

"Paige, what are you doing? You don't have to…"

"Shh," I said quietly. I didn't know what it was going to be like. I didn't know exactly what to do even, but I wanted this. I wanted to take this step with her. The smell, her smell, was already all around me as I positioned myself between her legs. I blew out a huge breath and then sunk my head down, slowly running my tongue up her center.

Her body lifted completely off the bed and she screamed louder than I had ever heard her scream. Mild mannered, sweet, nice Emily was screaming. It was unbelievable. Everything since Emily had shown up on my porch that night had been unbelievable.

The scent was strong and nothing like I imagined, but I didn't care. She was letting go. She was aroused and uninhibited as I worked between her legs just as I had planned. She reached back, looking for something to hold onto and found her bed frame.

Her back was slightly arched off the bed and she was squirming but I held her hips down where I needed them to be by wrapping my arms around her thighs and holding her bottom half down. I was looking up at her, watching her every move. I decided this was my new favorite view of her. I loved having her sprawled out in front of me, completely vulnerable and literally open to me.

As I increased the pressure I was applying with my tongue and mouth, she was letting out these groans that came from the back of her throat, deep, guttural. I felt dizzy having her pressed to me like that, but I wouldn't stop. I kept going. She had to let go.

Without stopping what my mouth was doing, I moved my one arm out from under the thigh it was wrapped around and brought my hand to her opening. To her surprise I slipped it inside and she pushed up with such force I had to follow her just to stay on her and inside.

She was getting louder and louder and I was so thankful her mom was not in the house. I pushed in and out of her and continued my assault on her clit. I had never done this before, yet somehow I knew exactly how and learned quickly what she wanted.

She was writhing and filling the whole house with screams of pleasure. She was crying out my name and swearing like I had never heard her before and I was causing it. Even though I wasn't the one receiving, I was completely satisfied. Making her come gave me the same rush as winning a swim meet. I was working hard and then suddenly I got my prize.

She tensed and curled. Her breathing was labored and uneven and she was pushing herself down onto me now.

She let go with a scream and a gush. Finally, she laid still.

I detached and pulled out; I pulled her to me by the thighs so she was more in the middle of the bed. I laid down next to her. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to catch her breath. She had let go of the bed frame and now had one hand threaded through her hair and one reaching out for me. I took it and interlocked our fingers.

We were both a mess, completely disheveled. Still, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled at her. She removed her free hand from her hair and turned to bring her hand to my cheek. She smiled back at me, stroking my head, tenderly.

Her eyes started to flutter shut so I moved off the bed to pull the covers out from under us, wrapping us up in them as I crawled into bed. She snuggled up next to me, both of us completely drained and exhausted. Tomorrow we could deal with everything.

I woke up only a couple hours later, as the sun finally poured in through the windows. She was stirring too. At some point as we slept she had turned over and I was cradling her from behind. I knew she was half awake so I kissed the back of her neck. I looked over her shoulder slightly and I saw her smiling.

I got close to her ear and whispered a good morning.

She rolled over and looked up at me, smiling like I hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"How are you?" She asked.

I pushed her messy hair back and replied, "Good. Very good… last night was..."

We both blushed and she buried her face in the mattress. I chuckled.

"Well, that pretty much sums it up," I joked. We were smiling and playful. We both just felt so good.

Then, suddenly I remembered we had school. I had hockey and she still had to face her friends. Her phone was still downstairs but I'm sure they had been trying to contact her.

I clearly got lost in these thoughts because Emily had sat up.

"Paige? Where did you go?"

"I just remembered we have school… and a lot of other stuff. It just occurred to me that we have to go back into the world."

She sighed.

"Can't we just stay here? Right where we are. Just us?"

I was beaming at the thought and sat up and kissed her lightly. Then, I pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Trust me," I said. "This will be happening again very soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been working like a fiend, but I have been slowly working on this! In fact I have the next chapter all worked out and started too! Buckle up, here we go! :) **

Content, completely and totally. She was kissing me slowly and affectionately and it dawned on me how absolutely surreal this all was. It just came over me that I was in my bed, having sex with Paige McCullers. _Paige McCullers_. Paige McCullers and _sex_.

We had known each other for so long and it was crazy to think how she used to be nothing to me but a teammate. I felt almost regretful. She was this incredible person and why had I wasted so much time not noticing, not getting here faster?

I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around what I was feeling about her and about everything that was happening. It was a lot to deal with on top of the million other things going on.

My face must have showed the many things that were running through my head because suddenly we weren't kissing and she was whispering to me.

"Emily," she whispered. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

A look came over her, that look she gets when she's scared. Her face always conveys her emotions and that particular one always comes when she's beating herself up about something.

I brought my hand to her cheek, trying to reassure her.

"Don't," I continued. "Don't think what you're thinking. I'm not sorry. It was perfect. I just... there is so much going on. I don't want to hurt you, Paige. My life is so complicated, such a mess, and you…"

I trailed off, trying to put my jumbled thoughts and emotions into words. Looking at her and thinking about her, all I could do was smile.

"…you're so wonderful to me. For me. I just want to be good enough for you too."

As the words left my mouth, I was overcome. I was feeling so much, so fast. I didn't want to hurt her or make her feel one ounce of sadness. I wanted to cry thinking about all the damage I could do just by having her near me.

She shook her head and propped herself up, looking down at me.

"You're everything to me," she stated. "Maybe your life is complicated. Your friends, the trial, Nate…Maya…"

As she said the name I could tell she immediately regretted it. I felt a twinge of pain, not entirely for Maya, but mostly for how much using the name seemed to hurt Paige. It was just one more thing in my life that did.

"I want you," she continued. "I don't care about any of that. I just want to be here for you. Whatever you want or need. I don't know what tonight meant to you but for me, it was perfect. A dream come true."

How could someone be so perfect to me? She was saying all the right things, doing all the right things. I just wanted to cry I was so filled with emotion. Instead, I looked at her and I couldn't do anything but smile. My sweet Paige.

"You're perfect, Paige."

She started to blush like she always did whenever I expressed how I felt about her. She was always blushing and looking away like it was so impossible that what I was saying could be true. All I could do was look up at her, willing her to see what I saw. With Paige, the best thing to do was show not tell. So, I pulled her to me and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had, trying to convey how much I wanted her.

My arousal returned in full force; I needed her again.

I started kissing down her cheek to her neck. She turned her head to the side, allowing me access to her favorite spot on her neck and to return the pleasure she was receiving she crawled on top of me. I groaned at the sudden pressure all over me. My body had gone from calm to completely turned on in record time.

Paige leaned up to me then, resting her hands on either side of my head. I looked up at her; she was so beautiful. At that moment, I knew what I wanted, knew what I needed.

"I want to taste you, Paige."

She held her breath for a moment and turned red all over. I knew she was completely caught off guard by this side of me and I loved every second of it. I was proud of myself. I wanted to make her want me as much as I wanted her. I loved making her squirm, loved to take her breath away.

I couldn't help but grin at her reaction. She was turned on and I was the cause of it. Who wouldn't feel a little proud? Paige McCullers, undone. It was a great feat.

She was so stunned that she was just staring at me now, so I started kissing her lightly on the lips and then down her jawline to her neck. Again, I kissed her in the spot I knew drove her the craziest. I started sucking on it and she moaned, letting me know just how much she enjoyed it. She was getting so wet again and I could feel it against my skin. She was rubbing into me and feeling how turned on she was the last straw. I had to have her, all of her.

I pushed her up in a sitting position, her legs wrapped around me, bringing our centers together. We both gasped. She felt so good. We fit so perfectly.

I quickly latched onto her breast and started moving my hips into her, trying to calm the want inside of me.

I knew she felt it too because as I began to rub against her, her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out this noise like the feeling was too much. It was almost a hiss like you make when something hurts. We were burning. Our body heat and the friction were almost, in the best possible way, agonizing.

Then, it occurred to me that I had once again let my lust get the better of me. She just felt so good in my mouth and pressed into my center. I had to make sure she was okay with this though. I had to make sure she wanted more too.

I choked out in a deep voice, "We can stop. Any time. Just tell me if…"

She didn't respond with words. Instead she just took my hand and put it between us, on her. She held it there and we both squealed. She was so wet.

"Jesus…" I shrieked as I felt her warmth and wetness on my fingers. I leaned forward, resting my forehead to my chest for support. "…you're so wet."

I looked up and our eyes met. I knew then we were on the same page. I was rubbing her lightly, teasing her, working her up. Then, I abruptly slipped two fingers inside of her. Her eyes snapped shut. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing her mouth to my breast.

I was pushing in and out of her as she did the sexiest thing yet and started to lift up and ride my hand. I was moaning just as loudly as she was at action. She was completely letting go, shamelessly doing everything she could to fall over the edge. We were both sweating and letting noises fall freely out of our mouths as we worked together to make her come.

I felt her tense up and she clenched around my fingers inside her. She gripped me tighter and as she let go her eyes popped open and her head tilted back, letting out a full-fledged scream.

She was out of breath and gasping for air, her chest heaving. I was so pleased. All my actions had led her to a complete and total release. I just grinned at her.

I was still inside as I watched her twitch, the aftershocks flowing through her.

I pulled out and I immediately brought my fingers to my mouth, tasting her. She tasted so unbelievably good and I forgot how much I missed this. The feel, the flavor, of another girl. I was humming because I was so happy taking in Paige's unique taste. I felt her eyes on me and I was positive she was blushing.

I opened my eyes and popped my fingers out of my mouth. Paige was looking at me in disbelief, mouth hanging open. My eyebrow arched up and I was so happy and proud of myself so I playfully said, "Hi."

"Hi," She replied, gulping. "That was, um..."

She shook her head, enable to find the words and I felt myself smile even bigger causing her to roll her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, letting out a small chuckle.

Suddenly, I blushed. It dawned on me at that moment how uninhibited I had been. I was completely out of control and whereas I enjoyed it, it was the strangest thing.

"I don't know," I admitted. "That has never happened before. I've never been so…"

With Maya it was always delicate and slow. We took our time. I was of course attracted to her and we had passion between us, but Paige brought out something different in me. I wanted Maya physically, but not to this level. There wasn't a hunger, a_ need_, for each other.

"Never?" She perked up, obviously proud of herself.

I felt guilty that I didn't behave this way with Maya. She never got to see this side of me. I felt awful that she didn't bring this part of me out. Paige did. All the time. Terrible things could be happening and still I was picturing us doing this, getting lost in each other physically. I lowered my head, hiding my face as I spoke.

"Paige, you make me feel… I want you. All the time. Sometimes when something bad happens, all I want to do is…this."

I looked at her now and I knew she could tell what I was feeling.

"I just want to let go of everything. I don't want to do deal with it," I finished.

She just stared back at me in disbelief.

"Emily…" She whispered. I'm sure she didn't know what to say.

Instead of talking, she pushed me back onto the mattress and positioned herself between my legs. We were both shivering, both of us completely shaken. The mood had changed and we both knew it. We wanted more and not just physically. We both needed to know it wasn't just about sex, especially after what I had said.

She looked down at me, never breaking eye contact. Paige was always hiding her face from me, looking away. I guess she couldn't deal with the intensity between us or maybe it was her insecurities. Either way, this time she didn't break eye contact. We both just stared into each other, even as she leaned down and kissed me gently.

Suddenly, she started kissing downwards, leaving a trail of kisses and licks down my chin, neck, and chest. She started moving further and further down my body. She teased my breasts and kissed down my stomach. It felt so good and my body arched up, begging for more contact.

I knew what she was doing, where she was going. Even though the thought excited me, I had to make sure she was ready.

"Paige, what are you doing? You don't have to…"

"Shh," she said quietly.

She had never done this before and I'm sure she was nervous, but she seemed so determined. She was so eager and it was sexy as hell. Just thinking about her mouth on me like that was starting to push me over the edge.

Then, suddenly, she connected with my center, slipping her tongue out of her mouth to slide it against me.

I couldn't handle it. I lifted off the bed entirely and screamed. A full, loud scream. I couldn't hold it in. I was losing it, unable to think or feel anything but pleasure. It felt better than I could have ever imagined. I was completely gone. Unable to deal with the pleasure, I reached above my head and grabbed my bed frame, bracing myself for what was about to happen.

She was holding me down as I thrashed around under her. I didn't care about anything anymore. Everything in the world had disappeared from my mind and all I knew is that I wanted her to never stop. I was arching into her more and groaning. Paige never wavered. She never stopped.

She kept going more and more, until all of a sudden she slipped two fingers inside or me.

I couldn't take it. My body was screaming and so was I. I lifted up and her mouth and hand just followed me, never stopping. It hit and I pushed against her harder to try and make the feeling last.

My brain was completely fogged over and I laid still, wiped out.

She removed herself from me and I threaded one of my hands through my hair and reached the other one out to meet hers.

As our fingers fell between each other's I opened my eyes and brought my hand to her cheek. Her hair had fallen almost completely out of its bun and was sticking out. We were both sweaty and a mess but we didn't care. How could we? We were at peace here. Together. Satisfied.

My eyes got heavy as I started to fall asleep. She got up briefly and pulled the covers out from under me and crawled back into bed and wrapped us up in them. I snuggled up next to her, my mind at ease, my body at peace.

The sun started creeping in and pulled me out of sleep just a few hours later. Paige had ended up behind me, spooning me. She kissed my neck and I saw her sneak a peak at my face over my shoulder. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Good morning."

I rolled over and looked up at her, smiling, genuinely happy.

"How are you?" I asked.

She pushed my hair back and responded, "Good. Very good… last night was..."

We both blushed and I couldn't help but bury my face in the mattress. Last night was so intense and we had both done things that were so sexy and intimate it was hard to look her in the eye.

"Well, that pretty much sums it up," she joked.

I looked up at her a couple of seconds later and she was deep in thought. I sat up.

"Paige? Where did you go?"

"I just remembered we have school… and a lot of other stuff. It just occurred to me that we have to go back into the world."

I sighed because I knew she was right.

"Can't we just stay here? Right where we are. Just us?"

She broke out in the most beautiful smile at the thought. She sat up and kissed me softly and then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Trust me," she said. "This will be happening again very soon."


End file.
